Happy kinda
by Ship-delena
Summary: Elena at her old house well what's rest of it, she's just stared at it thinking of all her memories with her family. Eating dinner with mom, dad and Jeremy, yelling at Jeremy to stay out of her room. The time Matt came over and it was just the two of them all night. Then she thought of Stefan and her in her room and how he was always there when she was the saddest.


(After 4x21 when Elena got her humanity back)

Elena at her old house well what's rest of it, she's just stared at it thinking of all her memories with her family. Eating dinner with mom, dad and Jeremy, yelling at Jeremy to stay out of her room. The time Matt came over and it was just the two of them all night.  
Then she thought of Stefan and her in her room and how he was always there when she was the saddest.  
And then she remember Damon telling her he loved her and then leaving.  
This house wasfull of pain and sadness but also joy and love.  
All that is left now is ash and a wall or two. Elena walked over to something she saw it was square and burnt. When she got to it she picked it up, it was her mothers old jewelry box and it was hard to open but she got it open.  
It was all her mothers favorite jewelry and Elena's favorite thing of her mothers was a gold necklace with a small green stone it's was very vintage looking and beautiful. Elena dad had given it her mother before Elena was born and Elena always loved it. Elena went to go pick it up and it burned her hand.  
"Vervain?" A voices said as Elena shook her hand. She turned around and it was Stefan.  
"Yeah, it was my moms my dad gave it to her, it's weird to think she knew about vampires and never told me" Elena said  
"Probably trying to protected you from all this" he said with a chuckle  
"Look what good that did,maybe if she or dad just told me and then-" Stefan went to confront her but she pulled away "it doesn't matter anymore their all gone" she said  
"It will get better Elena I promise" he said  
"How? The only family I have left is Katherine and I want her dead"  
"Just try not to think about it to hard,it just hurts more in the long run"  
"Yeah" Elena said putting her moms necklace in a pocket in the dress she was wearing burning her hand in the process  
"Why are you keeping that its full of vervain?You can't wear it."  
"Other then a few things at your house i don't have much to remember my family plus Maybe I'll have Bonnie unspell it for me sometime in the future"  
"Why in the future?" He said  
"Because I don't feel like seeing her right now it's to much" she said disappointed in her self  
"You're gonna have to face you're demons some time Elena, and apologizes to her and Caroline. The things you said to them I can't even believe" he said  
"I can't right now It's to much to handle" as she walked away stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss trying to comfort her still and Elena looked up at him and he said "if you ever need a shoulder, I'm always her for you"  
Elena pulled back and said "it won't be yours!" And she walked off heading to the boarding house. When she got there the house was quiet so that meant Damon was gone and she sat on the couch and stared at the fire place for awhile and then she walked down stairs to the basement for a bag of blood and she drank it but it was nothing like out of the body, but she was gonna have to get used to it again. She heard the front door open and she ran up stairs "I'm not gonna fight about this Stef-" it was Damon not Stefan.  
"What were you and my brother fighting about?" Damon said with a smile  
"Nothing" she said  
"oh come on what was it"  
"He told me to apologizes to Caroline and Bonnie for the way I acted"  
"Oh"  
"Why do you think I should too?"  
"No their your friends and your humanity was off and they should just understand it wasn't you that said all those things"  
"I'm sorry Damon"  
"I just told you not to say sorry to anyone"  
"Yeah but it's you"  
"Yeah what about me"  
"It's just I said really hurtful things to you and wish I could take back because they are not true and you're more then just my friend"  
"It's fine"  
"But Damon-"  
"It really is fine Elena"  
"No listen to me tell me to do something anything please" she said begging him not to just hide his feeling like always "don't kiss me ever!" he said painfully and Elena took a small step towards him and kiss him and he kissed her right back and Elena ran her hand in his hair and his hands grabbing her butt and waist and hips. Both pulling at each other making out. Finally a break and Elena said "see Im not sired"  
"but how?"  
"I don't know I'm just not"  
"I can't believe it"  
"I choose you Damon I love you I always will"  
"But it can't no it's"  
"It's real Damon" Damon kissed Elena and picked her up and her legs now around his waist and she was wearing a dress and she unzipped his pants and pulled his now erected penis out and put it in her and they stared humping and kissing and he kissed her neck as she put her arms around his neck and he walked them over against a wall and Damon slammed her against it she like it and she kissed him and pulled at his hair and he was holding her up by her butt and they were done at the same time and yelled load. Damon carried Elena up to his room and undressed her and she undressed him. Elena kissed down his body and Damon pushed Elena on to the bed and kissed down her body and In between her legs and she moan his name and gasped for air and cried out and he stopped before she was done and put him self inside her and she yelled even loader if that's possible.  
Both moving as one now and Damon kissed Elena and she flipped them over and she took control and she rode him. Both of them sitting up facing each other on the bed and Elena's legs wrapped around Damon and his legs under her still together and moaning and grinding. Elena sitting on Damon bouncing up and down she was almost there. He was close as well. She gasped and moaned, he did too and they climaxed again together. Still together Damon looked at Elena, beautiful as ever and said "I love you,Elena"  
And she replied "I love you too, Damon". After that they laid in bed and had fun for about another hour or so and then stefan came home drunk and mad about what Elena said to him earlier and he knew she was in Damon's room he could hear her he walked right In  
"What the fuck is this?" Damon's on top of Elena and she was moaning so load that they didn't hear stefan come in the house or their room and Damon jumped off of Elena and grabbed his pants and Elena wrapped up in a sheet and Damon said to Stefan  
"CALM DOWN!"  
"Me calm down we just got her back and your already fucking her she must be still sired to you! No way she would choose you over me you're nothing garbage, father hated you... I hate you!" Stefan said  
"Stefan stop!"Elena said  
Stefan punched Damon in the face and knocked him to the floor "She doesn't love you she will never love you she loves me it's always me it's never you and you're crazy to think other wise, just like Katherine "  
"I love him Stefan deep down you know that, thats why we broke up! Remember!"she said  
"Fuck both of you" Stefan said and walked out of Damon's room and Elena got out of Damon's bed and got dress fast and Damon got up and Elena walked over to Damon "that's not true Damon! None of it" he kissed Elena and walked out of his room to find his brother and he was standing in front of a window and open the curtains and he was on fire and Damon ran to his brother and grabbed him and Elena closed the curtains and found Stefan's ring and gave it to Damon and he put it on Stefan's finger and Damon snapped Stefan's neck and carried Stefan to the basement seller and locked him in there for now for suicide watch and Damon and Elena once more sat out side the seller and Elena said "what now" " I don't know" Damon said and Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead "I don't know" he whispered to him self


End file.
